


Divided We Fall

by butterflybrigade



Series: Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Brother/Sister - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Female Sam Winchester, Dean self loathing, Demonic Powers Sam, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Tame wincest, Vampire Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean struggle with the fact that Dean has become one of the things they hunt... a vampire. Sam blames herself for what he is and does everything she possibly can to make up for it... even letting him feed from her. Dean's self loathing becomes too much for him after a feeding that he leaves, finally deciding to put an end to his misery. Will Sam be able to find him in time to save her beloved brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood is Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330211) by [Atanih88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88). 



> Just a few notes! Samantha Winchester has always been a girl, and instead of being the signature "Tall person" that male Sam is, she has a smaller stature. Fic takes place in season 2 and 3 before Dean goes to Hell. I plan on making this a series, so stay tuned if you enjoy!

** Chapter 1 **

** (Dean) **

I try to pack up my stuff silently while Sam is passed out in an exhausted sleep on the opposite bed, she breathes delicately, her lips parted slightly. Her chocolate brown bangs fall on her pale face.

She never tells me to stop… but she never quenches the hunger. Whatever she gives is never enough, I find myself wanting more and more… It was after this last time that I couldn’t take it anymore. I had had her pressed against the table, cornered even, and was in the midst of my bloodlust. She didn’t make a sound, but brought up her hands and even stroked my cheek bones while I drank. A tiny showing of affection. How could she? I was disgusting.

I have done everything to make her hate me, but she remains loyal. I bossed her around when we were kids, and even into adulthood until she put her foot down and finally made me realize she could take care of herself. I never let her have her own life, despite knowing how much she wanted it. I was selfish. And look where it got me, I was the kind of thing that we hunted and not only that but I fed from my own sister. We wouldn’t be in this situation if I had just left her back at Stanford where she wanted to be.

Guilt surrounded me like a thick, intoxicating fog. Sam’s scent branded me and everything in the room, tempting me to the point of insanity. Her heartbeat was always in the back of my mind, a constant reminder of what a monster I am. A constant reminder of what delicious liquid runs through her veins…

My eyes flick to the mirror and I see desire written all over my face, and I turn back to Sam who I was dangerously close to. The peaceful look still on her face, blissfully unaware of what was happening while she slept. I had almost lost it… again.

I jerk back, sitting on the bed across from her. My muscles tighten as I shut my eyes, and bury my face in my hands. This was _never_ going to end. My stomach lurched with the tempo of her heartbeat, and I was horrified that the only thing I could think about was digging my teeth into her neck. I was dangerous, and I couldn’t be around Sammy… I didn’t want to hurt her.

So I took care of things myself.

I snuck quietly out of the cheap motel room and let the pain of the bright sun beat down on me. Once I’d been driving in the Impala, I gave Bobby a brief call. I told him where Sammy was and hung up, not being able to bear the expectant tone of his voice. Part of me wanted to hear it, part of me wanted to get the shit beat out of me for what I’ve done, but part of me… the part I’m afraid of… just wants it to be over.

 

 

** (Sam) **

“Wake up, Sam.” A gruff voice says.

I turn my head gingerly, favoring my cut up neck, to see none other than Bobby Singer.

“Bobby? What are you doing here?” I slur. My slow thoughts gradually put together that he would have had to drive nearly two hours to come for a friendly chat. He let go of my arm and moved to the heavy floral curtains that shielded the light from the tiny hotel room.

“Dean called.” And with that he pulled the barriers open, letting the sunshine pour into the small area. Fear overflows me, doesn’t he know that Dean can’t be in the sunlight? I jolt upwards and out of the itchy comforter in retaliation along with a wave of dizziness to help.

Bobby catches me, and intercedes my run in with the floor and I can hear is tone of disapproval. “Oh Sam…” My legs straighten out to try to support myself. The unvacuumed carpet stuck to my bare feet.

Bobby doesn’t condone what I have to do to save Dean, but what does he know about us? Despite my love and respect for the man, I cannot help but hate him when he is clearly judging us. Like back in Chicago when he found out the truth about Dean’s condition, he shot him with dead man’s blood and was about to cut his fucking head off if I hadn’t stopped him.

“I’m fine.” I bark, sitting on the bed trying to look like I chose to take a breather. Bobby looks hurt and I regretted being so abrupt, but then I pushed away the sympathy. I looked around the room to see if Dean was hiding beneath the blankets but his bed was empty, and all his things were gone… along with the keys to the Impala.

“You look like hell.” Bobby stated.

“Where is Dean?”

“I don’t know…”

“Bobby, I swear, if you did something to him-!”

“Stuff it, Chucklehead! All he said was that you was in this Super 8 Motel and that I need to pick you up.”

“He’s gone?” I breathe in disbelief.

“Appears to be that way, idjit. Now c’mon, pack up your stuff.”

The rest of the conversation turned to me declaring that I wouldn’t leave without Dean, but I was readily shot down by Bobby saying I can walk out of the room on my own two feet or over his shoulder. On a normal day, I would’ve called his bluff but I’ve lost a lot of weight since I last saw him so he could have easily done what he threatened to do. I reluctantly agreed to go along but as soon as I got my strength back, I was out of there.

The car ride was shitty, and it didn’t help that the silence was near unbearable with his pitying side glances at me. I was draining the bottles of water Bobby bought for me at the gas station, as well as the candy bars. I tried to let myself slip into a much needed sleep, but apparently only eating sugar doesn’t help one’s stomach much on a moving vehicle.

I fished out my phone slowly, trying not to give myself a head rush from the small movement. I was used to Dean and our routine of me just sleeping off the blood loss for the rest of the day, but I guess not all days were going to be that lucky. I click the call button once I find Dean’s name in my contacts and am greeted with the drone beeping.

_Please Dean, just answer._

“Dean? It’s Sam…” I uncomfortably glance over at Bobby from the corner of my eye. All I want to do is pour out my heart telling my best friend that he’s not a monster, that we need to work through this together, that everything will be fine, that he just needs to come back to me. But how chick-flicky would that sound? “I’m okay, Bobby picked me up.” I pause. “Just tell me where you are? You can’t just-“I bite back my words. “Call me back, okay?” I hang up.

 “No answer, huh?”

I just stare at out the window, and watch the sun begin to set.

“Maybe…-“ he starts.

“Not right now. Please.” I beg. I didn’t think I could handle a scolding while being on the verge of breaking into tears. These past months have been so difficult for both of us, and it’s Dean’s self-hate that’s really been killing me.

“All I’m saying is that some space for a bit isn’t a bad thing, Sam.”

I regretted my harshness, but at that point I couldn’t handle it anymore. Bobby was getting into a subject that he should just shut his trap about.

“It’s not? Really? Where do you think Dean is going to get his blood, hmm? He will starve himself and eventually lose it, and how many people do you think he might unintentionally hurt?! He is harder on himself than you could possibly imagine.” I yelled.

Not another word was said the rest of the ride.

I yanked my duffle bag out of the trunk when we got back to the house and I headed in, trying to ignore Bobby watching me like a hawk. It shouldn’t be that hard but by the time I reach the door I’m breathless, and my heart is pumping like I just did some jumping-jacks. Keeping up with Dean’s appetite was taking a bigger toll on me than I thought. _Why are you complaining? It’s your fault he’s like this way._ A thought rings in my mind, bringing down my spirits even more as I remember what had happened with the vampire nest in Chicago.

~~~~~~~~

Gordon called us up, but the second I heard his voice I hung up. Still hadn’t forgiven the jackass for cutting my arm and trying to feed it to a “vegan” vampire to prove a point. He called Dean’s phone next and we finally found out what that crazed hunter wanted. He told us that he had found the mother ship of nests, claiming that one of the first vampires was there. We didn’t believe him at first, but we did our research and it all pointed out that he was right.

Reluctantly we drove up after dealing with some wraiths in Louisiana, and met up with Gordon. It took us only a few days to specifically pinpoint that the nest was in some cliché abandoned warehouse on the north side of town. There had been more disappearances than usual for a big city and we concluded that the leeches had been either turning all of them, or saving them for later. Then, all we had to decide was how we would go about exterminating all of them.

We should have known Gordon had alternate plans.

I was supposed to be a diversion, and get “chosen” to be in their crowd. It worked as some deep dark and mysterious wannabe vampire took interest in me. Dean promised he would be watching me from a distance the whole time, waiting to stick the vamp with dead man’s Blood so that we could strap on some explosives to the guy and blow the nest sky high.

By the time the vampire led me outside the hole-in-the-wall bar, I was revved and ready to take down this blabber mouth but I still had to wait for Dean’s signal. It didn’t come. I kept my heartbeat steady, as to not give away my cover, yet fear overwhelmed me. By the time I had let the vampire pin me to the wall, I knew something was up. I didn’t hesitate as I unsheathed the machete from my coat and ended the vampire. Now I had to find out where Dean was, and what had happened.

“Sammy! Behind you!” I heard Dean scream.

I turned, ready to slash at anyone who was behind me but a cold vice grip was placed on my neck and I was held to the wall before I could even react.

“Let her go!”

I was struggling for air when I saw Dean’s neck was bright red with his own blood. He tried to run at the vampire, but he looked exhausted and drained. I kicked and fought, but the leech holding me acted like I was no more than a mere child.

“Oh Dean, so _eager_ to have me finish you off.” He mused, turning and slapping Dean with unimaginable strength. He flew back onto the wall, and I heard the sickening crack of his head hitting the bricks. He slumped down onto the ground.

“Dean-“ I rasped.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry much about him dear.” His grip on my neck loosened to the point where I could breathe, but not much more than that. I could feel the power emanating off of the vampire… he was the Alpha we were looking for. His burgundy eyes examined me thoroughly with deadly intent and made my stomach turn.

“As I promised. The Winchesters. Now I assume you will be keeping up your end of the bargain?” a voice echoes through the alleyway.

I see Gordon in the corner of my eye, and searing hatred fills me to the brim.

“Naturally, hunter. You have done well in bringing them here.”

“They are both still alive?” Gordon nervously asked.

“They are none of your concern now.” The vampire brushed off.

“They sure as hell are still my concern. If you let them out alive and kicking, then what’s going to stop them from finding me?!”

The leech turned back to me and grinned like we shared some intimate secret that Gordon knew nothing about. I writhed underneath his grip while I tried to pry his hand off me.

“Believe me, you won’t have a care in the world after tonight.”

There was silence until a soft crunch sounded from where Gordon stood, and the sound of his body crumpling to the ground in a lifeless heap. I hated him, but in no way was I satisfied with his death.

“Well done boys!” the vamp congratulated the little leeches for the death of the well-known vampire hunter. “Now we have what we really want…”

He set me back down, my legs no longer dangling, and let go of my throbbing neck. He inhaled deeply, and I finally noticed the smear of blood on his lips... I could guess whose it was.

“And what exactly is it you want?” I whispered, my voice not able to do much more.

“You know” he stepped away and I lunged for my machete. I was grabbed by the two blood suckers that killed Gordon while the Alpha walked casually over to the unconscious Dean. “You Winchesters are a very tasty bunch. I would have no problem draining you both right here and now, but our orders are different you see.”

Dean stirred, but not much else. I had no idea what to expect, but if I kept the head vampire’s attention long enough, maybe Dean could get away.

“Orders from who?”

He giggled. Freaking _giggled_ in response. What kind of a messed up freak…

“Not telling. But I will say, once I’m done with your precious brother he will think you are as delectable as I do.”

My gut clenched in fear. I saw Dean begin to make conscious movement, his dark green eyes opened in a daze, attempting to acess the situation.

“Don’t touch him!” I struggled against the two vamps holding me back.

The Alpha tsk-ed and grabbed Dean by his leather jacket, and brought him to his knees. Dean was so out of it, he could do nothing to fight back. The leech sliced his wrist, allowing thick red blood to ooze out, and got behind Dean and held him by the hair on his head. With Dean’s head forced to tilt backward, the vampire took the upper hand and plunged his dripping wound into Dean’s mouth.

“ _NO!_ ”

I summoned an unknown strength and elbowed the monster on my right, loosening his grip on me, and punched him in the face. I turned and kneed the one on my left and brought my hands together and brought them down on his neck as he hunched over. That gave me enough time to grab my machete just before the first one attacked me again. I kicked into the stomach of the vamp, and while he was bent over from the blow I chopped his head off. The same fate awaited the other.

While gore covered the pavement and blood splattered all over my face, I ran full speed to the Alpha feeding Dean that poison. He saw me coming, and withdrew the wrist from Dean’s mouth. With expected speed and strength of a vampire he yanked Dean up and threw him in my direction and I had no other choice but to support my falling brother.

“Have fun you two…” the Alpha chirped as he ran away.

~~~~~~~~

“You need help, Sam?”

Bobby didn’t give me time to answer as he picked the duffle bag out of my hands and hauled it to the spare bed room. I huffed, partly due to me being out of breath. I followed downstairs through the familiar house, smelling of beef jerky and a homey sawdust scent. Old leather and iron wisped through the air, and I couldn’t help but feel like I was home.

But no. Home was wherever Dean was and no one could change that, not even a much needed reunion with Bobby or his familiar house. I have distant memories of when Dean and I were dumped here before we could take care of ourselves while dad went on a hunt. It was so long ago, though… even Bobby’s wife was still around. I don’t remember much of her at all, but Dean swore valiantly that his addiction to pies started with that very woman.

I grinned inwardly when we passed the kitchen.

“You gonna rest now, ya hear?”

I nodded, and he set my bag on the bed. My temper had cooled down and as Bobby walked passed me, I touched his arm.

“Thanks…”

He looked down at me in confusion.

“For what?”

“Everything… I guess…” I shrug awkwardly, not expecting the conversation to go this long. I was slightly embarrassed to be caught accepting help.

“Idjit.” He mumbled and pulled me in a grizzly bear hug, being overly cautious with my temporarily frail body. And with that he left, leaving me with a much overdue sleeping session with the scratchy bed.

Thoughts of when I would call Dean next, or how I would track him down, or how much time was left until he went AWOL slowly drifted from my conscious thinking as I floated off into a deep… dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

 

** (Sam) **

After days of relentless phone calls, I was starting to give up. My strength still hadn’t returned to me fully, and being cooped up with the same walls to look at was simply unsettling to me. No longer did I feel like a weary traveler coming back to her forgotten home, but more like a prisoner brought back to a cell.

I voiced my irritations to Bobby and he threatened that if I didn’t shut my piehole, I would love what he’s done with the interior of the Panic Room. I realized then that I would have to steal away into the night when I fully recovered to go find Dean, knowing that if Bobby had it his way I would never leave.

It has been nice though, having your meals made for you- even if it’s only whatever comes from a can- any break at all from fast food is appreciated. When Dean was still human he thought I was nuts for not craving a burger after any hunting trip. “We’re not going to be in our twenties forever, Dean.” I would chide, but then he would make fun of me by saying I was just being a girl and watching my weight.

He always did think of himself as invincible, never really thinking about the future just living in the now. It was a Hunter’s mentality and I admired and looked down upon him for that but I’m sure he did the same for me. Doubt fills my mind of his well-being… I just wanted to be there with him wherever he was. He’s taken care of me my whole life and it’s high time I returned the favor.

I stared blankly at the map where I was attempting to track down where Dean could have gone when my mind slipped into the comforting memory of when we were children.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Sammy, come back…”

“Go away!”

“Sammy, Dad didn’t mean to-“

“Hit me?”

Tears ran down my face, and I angrily wiped them away with my coat sleeve. The grass was damp with dew and the chill of the autumn air was unpleasant at this time of night. Everything about today was unpleasant. I hated the look the deskman would give us when we weren’t with an adult, I hated the way kids talked about me like I was a freak, I hated that Dad was gone all the time, and I hated when he came back. All I wanted was to get away from it all, if only for a moment.

Dean’s footsteps went silent when he walked from the hotel parking lot onto the grass towards me. I pulled my legs closer to me and hid my face in them, ashamed that I had actually began to cry. It wasn’t so much that the sting of Dad’s slap was hard, but more so the shock that it caused me. I could feel Dean sit beside me on my left, settling down into a similar position.

I glanced up at him from behind the crook of my arm and saw him with a sad frown on his face. It made me feel even worse, crying was a thing that little girls do… not Hunters. It didn’t help that I was significantly smaller than my Dad and Dean, but I was only thirteen! Despite being just as strong as my big brother, I was usually underestimated by our dad so I was put on book duty for all our cases.

“C’mon, look at me Sammy.” Dean urged, his low voice rumbling softly. It was comforting, like he always was, but my stubbornness compelled me to shake my head.

“Oh stop it.” He grunted and took my head in both his hands. I didn’t resist when he gently lifted my gaze to meet his, and he looked over my tear-streaked face. I didn’t let my eyes meet his. His thumbs brushed my cheeks getting rid of any sign of tears. “There.”

I sniffed while still not looking at him. He let go only to wrap his arm around me and pull me closer to him. His leather jacket was cold at first, but it heated up soon enough. We sat in silence for a while, just listening to the crickets chirp and letting the stars bath us with silver light.

“Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to go back in there.” I confirmed.

“Dad he… he didn’t mean it. It’s been a long week, that Arachne-“

Rage begins to fill me. “How long are you going to defend him!” my eyes started to well again, but I didn’t allow the tears to fall. “He is controlling, demanding, and-“

“He’s doing the best that he can, Sam. You’re too young to understand, but he means well.” His tone changes. “And what were you thinking talking about college to him? Are you nuts?”

Embarrassment over comes me. “Well I was just… wondering what my options were is all…”

“Options? What ‘options’ Sam?  You’re a Hunter.” Dean said dumbfounded and a little irritated.

“Like I’m any good! You and Dad might as well leave me in the dust while you do all the important stuff. I’m just being dragged along for the ride.” I spat out jealously. Dean was the perfect son, he obeyed every word Dad uttered and repeated it like a mantra. I wished I could feel that unhampered devotion to the man but how could I when there were things that I questioned?

“That’s what you really feel like?” his voice softened, a bit hurt or possibly just confused. I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. They could read me like a book.

“It’s just… Dad’s dad, and you’re tough and strong. I am too; I’m a lot stronger than I look but Dad doesn’t see it on his ‘Perfect Kid Radar’ so I just get forgotten. You guys won’t take me to combat.” I rambled, finally getting the truth out.

I could feel him look me over for what seemed like ages and silence ensued before his voice continued on. “That’s not the reason we have you do the research. You’re better at it than us.”

“Yeah right.”

“I’m serious, remember the Wendigo that kept hopping towns? Dad and I stared at that damn map for days trying to see a pattern, and it only took you a few seconds to realize that it had been going off a hit list. After that you narrowed it down to the descendants of his old friends.”

The complement was unexpected, and threw me off from my anger.

“Really?” I asked, finally turning around to look him in the eye.

“Of course, kiddo.” He grins and ruffles my short brown hair playfully. “But you’re know-it-all half the time.” He pretends to whisper to himself with a grin on his face. I laugh back and shove him, not realizing this was his way of cheering me up.

“I guess I just have to make up for your lack of brains.” I teased, but that only landed me in a headlock.

“You forget I have the brawn, shorty.”

Our laughter filled the night air and bandaged the pain that I’d felt earlier, almost letting me forget that it ever happened. We camped out in the Impala for the night just Dean and I just enjoying each other’s company until the sun rose the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~

He always knew what to say, how to make me feel better. No one could get to me like Dean could no matter how hard I tried to deny it. I had to be there for him like he was for me… we just have to stick together, and I will prove that to him.

A phantom smile remained on my lips as I thought of him, but was quickly pushed away with determination to find him. Exhaustion was settling in and my irritation had only made it worse. About an hour and three bottles of water later I decided to take a break and clean up. My hair was a bit greasier than I’d like to admit, but appearances hadn’t been my top priority lately.

I let the water warm up as I strip off my jeans, T-shirt, and blue plaid shirt, flinching slightly as I removed the bandages from my neck. I was about to step into the inviting water when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; part of me told me to just get in the dang shower and ignore what it might reflect, but the other part of me practically dared me to just take one tiny look and see what everyone around me was seeing. Slowly I turned around and needless to say… I couldn’t help but be a little shocked.

My skin had turned two shades paler than my natural tone mixed with a yellowish color. Fading shades of blue and purple from accidental bruises remained on my arms, refusing to heal completely. Limp shaggy brown hair fell over my face in an unkempt heap, framing my pale face and dark circles under my once shiny green eyes. I stepped closer in disbelief that it was even myself staring straight back at me. With a closer view I could see the whites of my eyes begin to yellow slightly, but not as bad as my skin. I looked tired… weak… and helpless.

I turned abruptly from the mirror and got directly into the shower allowing the water to drown out the thoughts in my head saying now I knew why Bobby looked at me the way he does.

 

****

** Dean **

“Room for one please.”

_Damn it was hot outside. Why does the sun have to be so fricken hot? I feel like I’m on fire, dammit._

“How many nights?” the nasal voiced, middle aged woman asked reluctantly looking up from her magazine.

“Just one.” I try to grin, which probably just makes me look more suspicious.

_Ugh… what I would give for something to eat._

My throat goes dry and my hidden fangs begin to itch with anticipation, and I find myself staring at the plump blue vein trailing down her neck. I feel my whole body tense, only an inch away from going into predatorial mode.

“You’re keys, sir.” Her monotone voice snaps me out of my focus.

I grab the keys and book it from the lobby so quick even I questioned how fast I was. I find the room and lock myself into the dark of it, letting the shadows take over me and cool my burning skin. I groan in frustration at myself for being so tempted to drink back at the lobby.

_She was a nobody. No one would miss her._

“Shut up!” I screamed to myself, thinking that if I yelled loud enough I wouldn’t be able to hear my own thoughts, but of course it was useless. You can’t run away from your instincts no matter how hard you may try.

But I can’t handle this anymore.

How do I expect myself to be a decent Hunter when I can’t even control myself around your run-of-the-mill innkeeper? Pathetic, worthless, what kind of example am I for Sammy? Sammy…

The mention of her only doubles the pain of the hunger and longing. How could I allow myself to feed from her? I have had all the chances to deny her offer but I am weak and I give in to the bloodlust and it swallows me whole. It’s all I can think about; every cell in my body craves it like water to a man dying of thirst. At least a dehydrated guy doesn’t have the strength to kill someone.

I should have let Bobby finish me off when he had the chance. I should have ignored Sammy’s plea for me to get away while she talked him down, and just faced my fate head on. At least that way I could have spared some pain that I might have caused for Sammy. Or better yet, find some random Hunter and let him finish the job and leave Bobby with no guilt.

I take a harsh deep breath as I pull the machete out of my coat and set it on the dresser.

It doesn’t matter anymore. I won’t have to deal with this for much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting the final chapter so late! I plan to be more diligent with the sequel!

** (Sam) **

 

I let the rusted green Ford Pinto eat up miles on the highway as I made my way east towards Illinois. It would take me about six more hours to get to the town where Dean was in, and now looking at the clock that read four am, I realized the reason my eyes stung so badly was because I had been driving since midnight. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on the steering wheel and tried to ignore the memory of fear in Bobby’s eyes as I made my way out of his house. It had only been four hours ago that I had what I think was a vision of Dean, pent up in a hotel room slowly going crazy from hunger. My fears were confirmed as he looked paler than ever, but it wasn’t his appearance that scared me the most… it was the machete that was laying out in plain sight that made my stomach clench in fear.

All I remember before the vision was sneaking upstairs for a midnight snack and seeing Bobby do the same. I was about to try to lighten the stale air between us with a quippy comment about our eating habits when out of nowhere I got the worst migraine ever. The room began to spin and shift scenes from another place. I never felt myself fall to the floor or heard Bobby calling my name, trying to bring me back. The vision was a choppy one, like I couldn’t focus on one detail, just all the images were crashing down on me like waves. When I finally came to, the images that stuck with me were Dean’s room key that read “102, The Rose Motel” and the “Welcome to Indiana” sign Dean must have seen while driving the Impala.

I tried to avoid talking to Bobby about what had happened, but that proved to be harder than I imagined.

~~~~~~~

“What the hell was that?!”

“I… it was nothing. I have to go.”

“Like hell you are! What just happened?”

Since I didn’t even really understand what happened, I had no clue on how to respond. All I knew was that my gut was telling me to have completely trust in what I saw, and to pursue the details in the vision in order to find Dean.

“Bobby, please, let me go. Dean is in trouble and I have to go save him… it doesn’t matter what you saw.”

“If you think I’m just going to let you out of my house-!”

“That’s exactly what I think you’re going to do. Bobby, Dean is still as much your kid as I am and you _need_ to let me leave if we are ever going to see him again.” There was a pause. “I know where he is… and I don’t know how or why, but you just have to trust me.

“Fine… but I’m coming too. There’s no way I’m letting you go running off to go get yourself killed.”

“Bobby!”

“That’s final. I’m not budging with this one.”

I sighed angrily, but Bobby misread it as exhaustion from the vision.

“I suppose we can get a few hours of sleep before we head out.” He said slowly.

“No, Bobby I’m fine, really.” I feigned retaliation, and it surprisingly worked.

“At least till five, alright? You’re doing better, but still not your best. Go get some shut eye.”

I nodded grudgingly and went back to the spare room and waited until I heard Bobby stop moving upstairs. Then I snuck out like I was sixteen again to go and steal one of his cars and roll it out the driveway before starting it. He would be upset when he found out, but I knew he would forgive me eventually.

~~~~~~~~

I checked the clock now, nearing the time Bobby and I would have headed out if I’d waited for him. Guilt began to creep into my thoughts, but I locked the emotion away for a better time and place for when I could truthfully apologize. All that was important here and now was getting to Dean.

I sighed.

Was he really planning on using the machete on himself? And if he was, did he completely forget about me and how I would deal with his death? Anger and fear pooled around my heart, causing my throat to tighten and tears begin to form.

And what had just happened? Was I truly a freak, not just because of the lives my family led, but because I had supernatural powers? And if I did, why is it happening now, why not earlier in my life. Confusion whirlwinds around me, spinning my thoughts out of control until I harness them back into their place. I have to focus right now, later I will allow myself time to freak out. Priority one was getting Dean back, and that was all that mattered right here and now.

** (Dean) **

 

I felt cold and hot all at the same time, my body tense with confusion of whether to shiver or rip my clothes off. My ears hurt so bad that I was surprised they weren’t bleeding from the mindless chatter of other guests or the sound of alarm clocks going off in other rooms. And despite the curtains being drawn, the room was far too bright for any comfort. But none of this was even comparable to the immense thirst that begged to be released, like a feral animal from its cage.

It felt as though I was being ripped apart from the inside, and all I could do was remain motionless on the bed with the pillow over my face. My hand bumped the machete like a forgotten memory; no longer could I focus on anything but the hunger. My mouth was parched, desperate for a drink of pure… rich… blood.

Just next door I heard a man wince in pain, and the sound of a razor hitting the sink. And then… the scent of blood wisped through the air. No more but a tease to the senses but it finally put me over the edge.

There was nothing. There was no family to look after, no kid sister to take care of, no dad to make proud, no reputation to uphold. Only blood and the need to consume it.

Quick, refreshing pain shot through me as fangs protruded from my gums, covering normal human teeth, while droplets of my own crimson fell upon my tongue. I reveled in the ecstasy. I moved the cheap pillow from my face and let my body take over. The pain was replaced with need, my muscles made my movements more sharp and predatory as I climbed out of the bed. The blood scent hung in the air, among the cacophony of other prey in the motel. He needed to sink his teeth into something…

Adrenaline was taking over, the predator within knew what it wanted, and I made my way to the door. I would go to the man with the shaving cut next door; he wouldn’t know what hit him.

The sunlight pierced my skin with searing pain, forcing me to shrink against the wall. Coincidentally, the next door opened, showing a teen kid with a cloth covering his neck come out. He was so close I could taste him, the smell was overpowering.

“Hey, you okay?”

A grin emerged from me, revealing my sharp teeth. “I will be.”

The scent became even more sweet, fear began pumping through his veins as I lunged for his throat.

 “Dean, no!” a voice shouted as I was thrown off my balance by some tiny woman.

Rage welled within as I realized I was farther away from my prey, and the thing holding me- pushing me- back towards my room were the arms around my waist.

“Run kid!” the voice said.

Finally, I stopped fighting the woman and grabbed her instead, our momentum bringing us into the dark room. I may not have my original dinner, but this will do…

 

** (Sam) **

 

Dean’s cold arms wrap around me as we go into the room. The door slams shut as he turns and pins me against the wall. My heart races while my instincts tell me to fight back or run, but I suppress them and will myself to remain still.

What I see breaks my heart. Dean bares his teeth at me in hunger, his eyes red with desire. He has let himself go and starve for so long that he doesn’t even recognize me. He lets go of my arm for only a second and rips away the bandage on my neck, and I feel his cool lips pressed against my previous wounds.

“Dean, I’m here. It’s alright… just stay in control.”

Razor sharp teeth embed themselves in my neck, and pain shoots through me. My body reacts by trying to get away, but the attempt only gives Dean a better angle at my throat. I hold to his shirt for comfort, as the silence is replaced with the sound of Dean’s gulping.

I didn’t realize Dean was even shaking until I notice his body relax, and become in control of his movements. He held me tighter to the wall in a calculated manner rather than a frantic force, and tilted his chin down to drink deeper. A groan of pain escaped my lips, despite my trying to hold it back. He was becoming stronger as I could feel my own strength disappear with each mouthful.

Wet sounds fill the room, and Dean lets out a moan of pleasure… desperate almost.

Dean… to stop your pain… I would give anything. Even myself.  I want to protect you from everything, the way you’ve always protected me. Maybe if I did that better you wouldn’t have left.

He releases his mouth from me for a frantic gasp of air. I feel my own eyelids go heavy and my body wilt from the break of being drained. He needs to stop… I don’t think I can give much more.

“Dean…” I whisper.

I feel his mouth already about to hover over my throat, ready to dive in again. So it is to my surprise when no new pain emerges and he actually pulls away.

 His panting slows, and dazed eyes slowly come back to cognition. I feel my warm blood seep onto my shirt, and see the same blood smeared over Dean’s mouth and chin.

“Sam…?” he says, like my name is a memory.

I smile back, hiding my pain. He snaps out of his daze and his worried eyes search me carefully. He gently releases his grip on my arms, and helps me to the ground. For a minute, he just stares at me in horror and then with regretful eyes he turns away and begins packing his things with his back towards me.

“We… we’ve got to get out of here. I can hear the kid calling the police. They’ll be here soon.” Dean’s deep voice echoes.

I struggle to my feet and make my way towards my brother. “Dean.”

“Sam, cover your wound.” He tenses as I get closer.

“ _Dean._ ” I say more intensely.

His whole body is rigid as he turns around, his jaw clenched in self-control as he stares down at me.

“Clean it.” I say as I tilt my head, offering the wound to him.

“What?” he says.

“Dean, you need it. I won’t be able to drive us, so you need all the strength you can.” I bit my lip, but then offered a smile. “I’ll be fine.”

“Step back Sammy, you don’t know what you’re asking.” He warned with a slight growl as he backed into the bed.

I stepped closer, unafraid. “I’ll be fine.” If only you knew that to see you this way hurts more than your teeth.

He opened his mouth as if to retaliate, but then he thought better of it, and closed it. He looked down then towards the ceiling as if looking for a sign, and lastly, he looked at me. Again, I saw his body relax and his face softened. He touched my arm so gently I barely felt it. But then he stood up straight and turned me, and carefully pushed me onto the bed.

He climbed on top of me and I wondered if he had lost it again, but he had done it so tenderly I knew he was still here.

He hesitates, but then he softly caresses the wound with his tongue at the nape of my neck. The gasp at the movement, for I had not expected him to be so… cautious. He traces the blood up to the worst of the bite, and laps at the trickling crimson there. My breathing becomes heavier, and the room suddenly becomes more warm.

He keeps working at cleaning the blood off me, and the pain nearly vanishes, leaving me filled with another feeling. I’m so close that I can feel his muscles and his heart beat above me. I should feel fear with having a predator above me, but all I can feel is the protectiveness of my brother. And maybe something else… something I shouldn’t feel for him.

He removes his lips from my neck, but he hovers above my face. And in the blindness of the moment, both our lips meet. His sharp teeth retract, leaving his only his normal human teeth. It feels as though electricity courses through me, and with every gentle pull, I feel closer than ever to Dean.

The kiss deepens, and becomes more passionate until I have to break it off for breath. Apparently Dean felt it too for his breath was also ragged.

For a moment, we shared the silence as he began to stroke the hair out of my face with his familiar calloused hands.

“Promise you won’t leave me again.” I said as I traced my hand towards his face. “Look what happens to us when we try to stand on our own.” I laughed slightly. “You need me. I _need_ you. We have to stick together-“

“I know.” He said simply, with his signature grin, but also very sincere. “Divided we fall, Sammy. I see that now.”

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I watched from the older Winchester help my prize from the motel room and into their wretched Impala. Much to my disgust, she looked at him lovingly rather than what I had expected her to. The whole reason I concocted this plan was to drive them apart, but it only seemed to do the opposite. With the older Winchester out of the way, I could have molded Samantha into the warrior I needed her to be. I sighed. What had I expected, they’re the Winchesters for hell’s sake. Nothing ever goes to plan when it concerns them. I would have many other chances to break their bond and use Samantha more freely as my pawn. “ _She’ll be able to sense me now, without knowing who I am, for she’s already started having the visions”_ I reminded myself with conceit.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear some constructive criticism, or if you even liked it! Thanks so much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so please leave comments! I would love to hear some constructive criticism, and if you liked it :)


End file.
